


Doors To Open

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Kinda, M/M, Other characters only mentioned, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Roxas really should think before he speaks... He didn't mean to let the cat out of the bag, honest!





	Doors To Open

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this yesterday while playing KH2, coming across the cutscene of Donald and Goofy teasing Sora about an unnamed crush while in the world of Port Royal. (It is assumed they're talking about Kairi because... she's a girl?) Anyway, my brother really wanted to see this one done, so here it is. I hope you like it!

They were teasing him. Again.

It happened pretty frequently, if Roxas was any judge. In all fairness, when he didn’t want to socialize, he either left completely or plastered himself to Sora’s side and just ignored all other human beings. It was a good plan, and it worked 90% of the time. That other ten percent really only came from Riku and Sora spending “quality time” together in which Roxas didn’t feel like peeling himself away from his other to accommodate.

Besides, Sora was his. Well… not like that, of course, but Roxas was half of what Sora is, and… Screw it. Roxas and Riku didn’t always get along, okay? It just… happens. They try for Sora’s sake, and it’s not that either of them particularly dislike the other, but there’s history there. Painful history. Including many bruises and what might have been a broken wrist or ribs or… something. Something was broken.

But right now was fine (kinda), because they were all just sitting around some meeting type room. A low coffee table sat in the center of the circular room in Yen Sid’s tower, surrounded by cushy, squishy armchairs and sofas. Sora had opted for the floor today, just because he could, and Roxas was ignoring people, just because he wanted to. So Roxas had tucked himself into Sora’s side and “stolen” his Gummi phone, hooking his chin over the brunette’s shoulder and latching around his arm to mess around on the phone. Mostly, he was texting with Axel- or Lea, Roxas supposed, even if the name felt weird to him.

But Roxas could feel Sora’s face heating up, and the antsy way he was shifting in his cross legged position. Roxas nearly sent a glare over at his other for the movement, dislodging Roxas just slightly from the comfortable position he’d found. Now his side and back felt a little strained. Dang it.

“Aww,” Donald was teasing, “what’s the matter Sora? Worried he’ll see something on your phone?”

And, well, that sounded kind of interesting. Roxas tuned back into the conversation, eyes still on his conversation with Axel, suddenly aware of the others in the room. Kairi leaning over the arm of an armchair, Riku lounging on a sofa, Donald a little too close for comfort. Others scattered around, Mickey and Minnie and Goofy, Terra and Aqua, Ven, even Yen Sid, which was an odd occurrence.

“Yeah!” Goofy chimed in. “Got any… secrets Roxas might stumble upon?”

And… yeah, Sora’s neck felt like it was on fire from how hot he was getting.

“W-what?” Sora stuttered out, nearly horrified. His hands came up to hide his face, waving them around like he was trying to distract the two. “N-no! There’s nothing like that!”

Goofy teased something about how red he was, and Roxas couldn’t resist glancing over. And jeez, Sora really _was_ red. His entire face was blazing a flushed scarlet as if he was sunburned. Roxas huffed out an inaudible chuckle.

Donald let out an “aww” like sound, but honestly, it could have been anything. Roxas had a hard time understanding him every once in awhile.

“We know who you’re thinking about!”

Roxas snorted. He couldn’t help himself. Sora really was so easy to read, honestly. He wore his heart on his sleeve, almost literally, and anyone with eyes could see just how crazy the kid was for Riku.

And Roxas didn’t mean to. He really didn’t. It just slipped out.

“Heh, yeah,” he muttered, knowing full well that the entire room could hear him, “Riku.”

The room went silent, and after a few seconds, Roxas had to look up. Most of the people in the room were just looking on innocently, with the exception on Donald, Goofy, and Riku. Well, and Sora. Donald looked scandalized, Goofy looked like he was working out some advanced calculus problem (Roxas didn’t even know what that was, but it sounded hard), and Riku’s eyes were the widest Roxas had ever seen them.

But Sora. Oh, Sora.

Sora was looking at Roxas like he’d just had his heart ripped out, thrown into the air, and shot with one of Xigbar’s guns. His mouth was hanging open so wide, Roxas could swear his jaw was nearly on the floor. His eyes were as big and round as dinner plates, and the whites framing saturated ocean blue were turning pink as tears began welling up without permission. His entire expression just screamed betrayal.

Which was the exact moment that Roxas remembered it wasn’t exactly common knowledge that Sora and Riku were together, and that Roxas really _had_ just betrayed Sora without even a second thought.

And suddenly the room erupted into sound. Donald let out a long, indignant _wwwaaaaaaaakk!!!!!!!_ at the same time Roxas had his eardrum nearly broken by the ear piercing… noise that came out of Sora. And then Roxas found himself getting tackled to the floor by his other, arms and shoulders and hands being slapped while he was yelled at.

_“I can’t believe you”_ s and _“how could you”_ s and _“you betrayed me”_ s were the only words Roxas could make out above the laughter that had erupted throughout the rest of the room.

And he still couldn’t help himself because Roxas realized way too late that he was laughing too, shouting back phrases of _“it’s true”_ and _“stop hitting me”_.

Eventually, Goofy and Riku stepped in to get Sora off of him, the brunette ending up restrained on the couch with Riku, his face nearly as red as Axel’s hair, and cheeks darkened to something closer to Kairi’s color. Sora sat there, arms crossed tight over his chest, pressed even tighter into Riku’s side and held in place underneath a strong arm so he wouldn’t get the bright idea to attack Roxas again.

But the room was still laughing, still chuckling, still teasing, but much gentler now than it had been. So Roxas assumed he wasn’t actually in trouble. Or he wasn’t for now. Later might be a completely different story.

Besides, they needed the help anyway. You’d think for two people who’d spent a lot of time looking for doors to open, they could have figured out the one to the damn closet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
